Akatsuki Manor
by dragonRevelations
Summary: I love Meerkat Manor....and I love the Akatsuki. Put them together and you've got a mob of cute meerkats called the Akatsuki group! Join them on their adventures as the fight of predators and their rivals...the Konoha group. Rated T just in case.
1. Meet the Akatsuki

Welcome to the Kalahari Desert. In this hot, sand covered land reside many interesting creatures. None, however, as interesting as the Akatsuki clan. This 7-strong mob of meerkats lives in a 2 sq. mile

territory. This in their story.

There's Kisame…the leader of the group [Dominant Male

Zetsu…with some social problems [Disturbed

Pein…a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble [Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori [Brave

And their ever present neighbors…the Konoha group [Neighbors from hell

This…Is Akatsuki Manor.

The Konoha group is a mob of 30-strong meerkats. Though they should be happy with what they have, they are depressed. They have lost one of their own, and not even to death or eviction.

On the opposite side of their territory is a rival gang. It's the Akatsuki. They are a small group with only 7 members. But it now has grown to 8. Lone male, Itachi has left his group. Having had enough with

Kakashi's bullying, he left them in search of a new clan, or at least a female. He had found the Akatsuki clan, and after a brief examination, was let in. This clan is unusual. It has all males. Itachi is sitting tall

as though he became the dominant male. But he…is just looking out for his new family. The real dominant male is Kisame. This huge meerkat rules his group with an Iron fist. Unfortunately with no females

in the group, there is no chance of him getting to mate. As he leads his clan off to forage, Itachi follows obediently. No longer alone, after his voyage to find a new group, Itachi can dig in piece. Within their

territory, food is plentiful. On sentry duty is Sasori and Deidara. Sasori is always vigilant and has never let his clan down. Deidara, however, is vigilant but not the best choice for sentry duty. With only one

eye, her can't really get a good look at what he needs to. Akatsuki male Zetsu takes his place. After a long day's foraging, the Akatsuki are heading back to their burrow. After an uneventful, the watch as

the sun sets. As Itachi settles down with his new group, he can rest easy.

Next time on Akatsuki Manor… Pein brings home a female meerkat, and a lone figure keeps watching the Akatsuki.


	2. Steadily Growing

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor!

There's Kisame, the leader of the group [Dominant Male

Zetsu, with some social problems [Disturbed

Pein, a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble [Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori [Brave

And their ever present neighbors, the Konoha group [Neighbors from hell

This is Akatsuki Manor.

Last time on Akatsuki Manor, former Konoha male, Itachi, had left his group to join the Akatsuki. Since then, things are going well. The Akatsuki are up and looking for breakfast. One member however

is noticeably absent. It's Pein. He's gone on a roving trip, and seems to be successful. He's brought home a female whom he's yet to mate with. Her name is Konan, a recently evicted female from another

neighboring group, the Sound Crew. Orochimaru and Kin lead the sound crew. Orochimaru is an ex-Akatsuki male. Kin is pregnant, and with protective maternal hormones strong, lashed out and evicted

Konan. Pein found her and decided to mate with her and start his own group. The only problem is that Kisame won't have any of it. As long as he rules the Akatsuki, he gets any female he sees. Pein made

the mistake of trying to mate in front of the dominant male. Kisame runs to him and gives him a quick, painful lesson on who's the boss around here. Konan is indifferent. As long as she has a home, she

doesn't care for Pein's plight. Kisame had found, or rather stole a mate. As the group digs, they don't know that they are being watched. It's no one to fear. It's Tobi. Tobi is the victim of a rare almost

impossible event. He's a male evictee. What makes it worse is that is was none other than Pein that did it. If he could sneak past Pein, Kisame might let him in. As he tries Pein spots him and makes a

lunge, only to be stop by Kisame. Not wanting another beating, Pein become submissive. Kisame goes over to Tobi, whose body, head, and tail is low in submission. He sniffs him and recognizes the

scent. Tobi is already an Akatsuki male. Full of relief Kisame lets the frightened male back in the group. As the day grows older, all of them head back to the burrow, including Konan and Tobi. There are

now 9-strong. Not as strong as the Konoha, but they are steadily growing. With Konan as the new dominant female, they'll continue to grow.

(I heard that the unknown Akatsuki female's name was Konan, so I changed her name from Buun to Konan in the story! REVIEW PLEASE!)


	3. Kisame Challenged

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor!

There's Kisame…the leader of the group [Dominant Male

Konan...His new faithful mate [Dominant Female

Zetsu…with some social problems [Disturbed

Pein…a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble [Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori [Brave

And their ever present neighbors…the Konoha group [Neighbors from hell

This is…Akatsuki Manor.

Last time on Akatsuki Manor Kisame, the dominant male, stole Pein's would-be mate and claimed her as his own. He also let evicted Akatsuki male, Tobi, back into the group.

Pein is not pleased. As he watches the new couple, he seems to get more angered by the second. Unfortunately for him, there is nothing he can do. Kisame could easily kill him if he wanted to. For now, Pein must endure it. Kakuzu, another subordinate male, comes to offer this defeated meerkat a cuddle and a grooming, which he gladly accepts. Grooming helps renew the family bond. Kakuzu takes a leave and Tobi, the male Pein evicted, takes his place. He seems willing to forgive, and in his time of grief, Pein willingly accepts. Konan and Kisame also groom each other, but that is more to for more than just a family bond.

Itachi and the others subordinates, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori all help groom each other. One meerkat makes a rather late entrance. It's Zetsu. This meerkat has got issues. Many believe he may be mental, but it's not written in stone. As he comes out, he goes to get groomed. This lazy meerkat does only one thing. Sentry duty. Every other job is left to the others. Kisame, truly doesn't care.

Kisame gathers the group to go. They are not going on a foraging trip, but they are going to a new burrow. They've been living in this one for about a month. Kisame thinks it's time to move. He sends out lead calls to guide his small group. Suddenly, Kisame stops. The group crowds around. Up ahead, the Konoha group is making themselves at home in Akatsuki territory. Kisame is outraged. There is bound to be a confrontation. As the Akatsuki look on, they might be dining on a sweet plate called 'Victory.'

Next time On Akatsuki Manor…The Akatsuki fight it out with the larger Konoha group…and the Akatsuki lose a true fighting warrior.


	4. Death of a King

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor!

There's Kisame…the leader of the group [Dominant Male

Konan…his new faithful partner [Dominant Female

Zetsu…with some social problems [Disturbed

Pein…a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble [Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori [Brave

And their ever present neighbors…the Konoha group [Neighbors from hell

This is…Akatsuki Manor.

Last time on Akatsuki Manor, Kisame started a burrow move, only to find the Konoha group within their territory.

Kisame makes a charge. The rest follow, giving off a war dance. Konoha watches as the true owners attack. Kakashi and Kurenai, the dominant pair, seem weary. They had run-ins with the Akatsuki before, but the Konoha group was much smaller then. Suddenly, Konoha charges, but the Akatsuki don't back down. Being small, the Akatsuki are at a disadvantage. The two dominant pairs face off as the rest of the Akatsuki take on the Konoha group. Konoha has more pups than adults. If the Akatsuki can get through, they would kill the pups.

Soon, Konoha makes a hasty retreat. Not willing to risk the lives of the pups, they head off, humiliated. The Akatsuki have won the battle, but not without a price. A large male meerkat lay dead in the sand, and the Akatsuki are devastated and horrified at who it is.

They've lost their dominant male. Kisame was killed when Kakashi bit and pierced through his neck. It's a terrible tragedy. As the Akatsuki settle into their new home, they feel defeated. Who would lead them now?

Next time on Akatsuki Manor…Konan discovers she's pregnant…and an unlikely Akatsuki male becomes the King of the Kalahari.


	5. A New Journey Begins

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor!

Konan…the temporary leader [Dominant Female

Zetsu…with some social problems [Disturbed

Pein…a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble [Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori [Brave

And their ever present neighbors…the Konoha group [Neighbors from hell

This is…Akatsuki Manor.

Last time on Akatsuki Manor…Kisame was killed in an attack towards Konoha, and the Akatsuki settle into their newly retrieved burrow.

Konan is the first one out of the burrow at morning. Having lost her mate yesterday, she seems depressed. Finally, the rest of the Akatsuki make their entrance. Kisame was a strong leader…and he would be missed. They know they must move on, but who would lead them?

Zetsu is a meerkat with social problems. Some might say he's mental, but being one of the oldest males has its advantages. He knows the territory like the back of his paw, so he leads them off to go forage. Zetsu is an unrelated male to Konan, so he would make a fine mate, if not all of them. So far Zetsu isn't taking charge, he's just helping Konan out. He'd rather sit in the shade. Pein is a different story. Since Konan was his original mate, he could mate with her and become the dominant male. The only problem…Konan isn't interested.

Pein tries to make his move, advancing closer to her. Konan only runs away. Pein is persistent. He keeps trying, and just when it seems she's finally given up, she runs off, straight into the arms of Zetsu. Her decision is final. She's more interested in Zetsu than Pein. Pein, defeated in love again, doesn't take to it well and attacks. But Zetsu is older and bigger, and easily shows Pein that he's the boss now. As the new dominant male, he goes around scent marking and hip-slamming the other members, proclaiming his new found dominance. To make everything better, Konan is pregnant. Zetsu realizes this, but seems not to be bothered by this

After a good days foraging, Zetsu leads his group home. Hopefully in him and in the new pups they wait for, the spirit of Kisame…lives.

Next time on Akatsuki Manor, Pein tries to take away dominance from Zetsu, and Itachi is badly wounded during a foraging trip.


	6. Problems Arise

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor!

There's Zetsu…the brand new dominant male. Dominant Male

Konan…his loving partner Dominant Female

Pein…a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori Brave

And their ever present neighbors…the Konoha group Neighbors from hell

This is…Akatsuki Manor.

Last time on Akatsuki Manor…Zetsu was made the new King of the Kalahari, and Konan found out about Kisame's final gift to the group.

It's a fine morning in the Kalahari. Zetsu is the first up. It's been a few weeks since his position rise, and he likes to get early starts. It seems being put as dominant male has made this lazy shirker come into action. Konan is next to rise. Soon, all but one of the other group members emerges. Tobi is staying in today. Pein is the last out. The malice inside him can almost be felt. Suddenly he lunges out and attacks. The other members watch not knowing what to do. Zetsu fights off Pein. If he loses, he'll lose his position as dominant male. Pein takes every opening to attack he sees but it doesn't seem to help. Finally, Zetsu overpowers him. Pein runs to get away with Zetsu, Itachi, and Deidara hot on his trail. For now Zetsu seems to tolerate it, but his patience with Pein is wearing thin.

Pein has to stay clear of Zetsu. If he keeps this up, He may not last much longer in the group.

Tobi has stayed behind, looking after Konan newborn pups. They won't be able to come out of the burrow for a couple weeks. When they are a month old, they'll finally forage with the adults, but until then, they need a babysitter.

In the foraging ground, the Akatsuki are digging up a storm. The pickings are plentiful, since it's the rainy season. Kakuzu is rewarded for his efforts with a nice juicy scorpion. Deidara has dug up a tasty skink. Suddenly, Sentry Itachi lets out a warning call. Itachi had spotted a puff adder. The whole group mob around and use the spit calls to drive it away, leaving an opening for it to slither away. The snake though, has other plans. It lashes out and hits Itachi on the leg. Itachi separates from the group, and whimpers in pain.

The group continues the spit calls until finally the snake gets the message and slithers away. Zetsu decides that the group has suffered enough and leads them home. He goes back to fetch Itachi, but Itachi is in deep pain. The poison is spreading, but he tries to make it home. Zetsu leads the group home, but Itachi is lagging.

Finally, He makes it home, but can only lie down in pain slightly in the burrow. He's made it back to his family…but…will he make it…through the night?

(The idea for this chapter with Itachi's injury came from Meerkat Manor. A very similar if not the same thing happened to Shakespeare.)

Next Time on Akatsuki Manor…Will Itachi survive the deadly puff adder bite…and is it Pein's finally days within the Akatsuki group.


	7. Fight for Life

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor!

There's Zetsu…the brand new dominant male. [Dominant Male

Konan…his loving partner [Dominant Female

Pein…a roving Akatsuki male that causes trouble [Hard-headed

Fearless Sasori [Brave

And their ever present neighbors…the Konoha group [Neighbors from hell

This is…Akatsuki Manor.

Last time on Akatsuki Manor, Itachi had been suffering from a puff adder bite. And Pein had attacked Zetsu in a feeble attempt to regain dominance.

It's been two days since Itachi had been bitten by the puff adder. Being the smallest male, it seems he's fighting a impossible battle.

Dominant male, Zetsu, has tried consoling the little meerkat, but to no avail. Never been put in this situation before, he's unsure of what to do. Kisame himself wouldn't know how to handle this. It is up to Itachi to fight this and pull through. But as Zetsu leads the group to go foraging, Itachi…doesn't follow. He's too weak to keep up. Kakuzu, in turn with staying with the pups, stays by his side.

Sasori and Hidan are standing watch as the Akatsuki forage. Pein, however, is restless. He has been watching Zetsu get cozy with Konan. Konan originally was _his_ mate. Kisame, the former dominant male, quickly dismissed that when he took her for himself. After his death, Zetsu rose to power and became her mate.

Pein is growing to be an unstable meerkat. He wants revenge and is set on getting it. He starts to go toward the happy couple. Suddenly he launches an attack on Zetsu. The dominant male rises and attacks as well. The two slug it out. This is a fight not only for revenge and Konan's heart, but also for dominance. Pumped up with testosterone from his 'quality time' with Konan, Zetsu has the upper hand. It's no real contest.

With the dust cleared, it's no surprise. Zetsu is still dominant male. For Pein, this has dire consequences. Zetsu has had enough. He attacks, war-dancing toward Pein. Pein runs for his life. The rest of the Akatsuki watch as he disappears. He is now their enemy.

As the Akatsuki come home from foraging, there is an eerie silence among them. Itachi and Kakuzu can only wonder. Zetsu has plunged the Akatsuki into a new era. Life…without Pein.

Next time on Akatsuki Manor, Itachi's wound has healed. And a new group appears at the Akatsuki.


	8. A New Leader, A New Era

ARGH! Sorry it took so long to update, school as been a real bother! But everything's okay now, it's starting to settle. I know I haven't done much disclaimers cause It's pretty obvious that I don't own these, but here it is anyway

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF I DID, IT WOULD BE RATED SY FOR SEXY YAOI! I DON'T OWN MEERKAT MANOR EITHER. IF I DID THE SEASONS WOULD GET ON THE AIR A LOT FASTER!

Anyhow, let's get this chapter written DOUBLE QUICK!

Welcome to Akatsuki Manor…

There's

**Zetsu**, the leader of the group

**Konan**, his loyal partner

**Sasori**, a good meerkat gone bad

**Deidara**, the new Casanova on the block

Fearless **Hidan**

Resilient little **Itachi**

The** Konoha Group**, the neighbors from hell

The Naughty **kids**

And **Orochimaru**, the bully you don't want to meet

THIS IS AKATSUKI MANOR!

Last time on Akatsuki Manor, Itachi was fighting for his life, and Pein met his end in the group, when Zetsu forced him out…for good.

It's has been a 4 weeks since Pein was driven out of the group. The Akatsuki is trying to come to terms with the change and get used to it. Pein had been there dominant male for 4 years. When he was brought down by Kisame, it was a shock to the group. Usually, a deposed dominant male would be chased out. For the 8 years Kisame was there, Pein was allowed to stay within the group. Zetsu…has quickly dismissed that. With Pein gone, the Akatsuki has seen a complete end to not 1 but two eras. Kisame's, and Pein's.

Meanwhile, Itachi is the first to emerge from the burrow. His wounds have now healed. During the period he was healing, he lost quite a bit of weight. Now, he's got to regain it all. Zetsu wastes no time in setting out, but they have got to be on guard. The pups of Konan and Kisame, Haku, Zabuza and Inari are going on their very first foraging trip. The Akatsuki watch proudly was their 3 newest cadets make their way out.

With all the family accounted for, Zetsu leads his group off. In meerkat society, it's always the dominant female who leads the group, but the Akatsuki have never abided by the rules. Konan would much rather let Zetsu, the more experienced of the two, lead. She has no competition, so there is not much worry on her part.

It's mid-afternoon and the Akatsuki are intelligently staying in the shade. Zabuza is stealing a drink from him mother. Haku and Inari are play-fighting. Their antics catch on and soon the whole group is tumbling across the dunes in a family wrestling match. Even the dominant pair joins in. Zetsu, knows not to get two complacent. He spots a rival group up ahead. Of them. It's the Sound Crew. This gang of vicious meerkats are lead but Dominant Female Kin, and Dominant Male Orochimaru. Orochimaru is an ex-Akatsuki male and was once their dominant for about a year…that is, before Pein came into the picture. Thought to be dead, it is a shock to the Akatsuki to see him leading his own group again. This snake-like meerkat is a bully, and he's itching for a fight.

Zetsu raises the alarm, and rallies his troops. Orochimaru charges with his group. Zetsu follows with his. Zetsu and Sasori target Orochimaru. Konan and Itachi attack Kin. And excellent move. With the leaders chased off, the rest of the Sound scatter. It's a major victory for the Akatsuki. Zetsu is showing off, true leadership. He is certain to be the true successor of Kisame.

Next time on Akatsuki Manor,

The Akatsuki notice a change in Sasori and Deidara., and Konoha meets the new bullies on the block.


End file.
